


салют, вера

by theochan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Really angsty though, reni drama queen, reniyukio in love, stan valeriy meladze everybody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Summary: забывать ужасно больно. еще больнее помнить все.
Relationships: Kamikizaka Reni/Tachibana Yukio





	салют, вера

забывать ужасно больно. еще больнее помнить все.

рени выдыхает тяжело, ставит чашку с кофе на блюдце и кутается в домашнюю кофту на несколько размеров больше его собственного. он слишком давно игнорирует тот факт, что это кофта юкио. настолько давно, что сразу же отметает эту мысль.

юкио приходит к нему во снах, говорит своим все таким же тепло-родным голосом, улыбается привычной широкой улыбкой от которой у рени из легких выбивает воздух. он просыпается в холодном поту и больше не засыпает. кофе же точно поможет выжить на четырех часах сна, да?

когда рени впервые видит изуми, ему кажется, что вселенная просто очень хочет над ним посмеяться. в уличном акте отвратительнейшего качества принимает участие почти полная копия его персонального кошмара. “не слышу - не вижу - не говорю”. теперь рени игнорирует еще больше вещей.

хочется напиться в стельку. хочется позвонить на номер, который давно висит в списке заблокированных. хочется достать из шкафа старый, пыльный фотоальбом. рени успешно борется с соблазном и открывает сценарий для новой постановки. за четыре часа он прочитывает всего две страницы.

юкио виноват во всем. в его бессоннице, непроходящей душевной боли, привычке всматриваться в лица, и, конечно же, отравляющих чувствах в глубине его сердца. если бы он не вошел в его жизнь так внезапно, то сейчас бы рени не пришлось латать раны на изорванной бьющейся мышце.

рени смотрит постановку дочери самого рокового человека в его жизни и чувствует непривычное рвение выйти на сцену. вспоминается, как много лет назад он жил театром и репетициями. на душе впервые легко, как тогда, на посиделках с юкио на веранде.

невольно на ум приходят их быстрые неловкие поцелуи летними вечерами и рени сглатывает ком в горле.

“снова ты не даешь мне сконцентрироваться, юкио тачибана”.

больше рени не приходит на постановки манкая. он привык отсекать все то, что напоминало о н е м.


End file.
